Employees at many companies spend much of their time working on computers. An employer may monitor an employee's computer activity by installing a monitoring application program on the employee's work computer to monitor the employee's actions. For example, an employer may install a keystroke logger application on the employee's work computer. The keystroke logger application may be used to capture the employee's keystrokes and store the captured keystrokes in a text file for subsequent analysis. Other applications for monitoring computer activity may periodically pose questions to the employee regarding their current activity. For example, the application may ask the employee “what are you doing?” and subsequently ask “are you still doing this?”